Remnants
Remnants is the thirteenth studio album by American country pop singer LeAnn Rimes on her new label RCA UK. It was released exclusively in the UK and Europe on October 28, 2016. "The Story" has been released as the album's first single and is the first track as well. A Deluxe edition was announced and the official cover was also released on September 9, 2016. "How to Kiss a Boy" was released as a the second single along with pre-ordering of the album. "Long Live Love" was released as the album's third single and the lead single in for the United States on December 2, 2016. The album was released in the United States on February 3, 2017. Promotion Singles To promote the album, Rimes released a cover of Brandi Carlile's The Story as the first single in the UK in June 24, 2016. This was followed by "How to Kiss a Boy" on September 9, 2016. "Long Live Love" was released as the album's first US single on December 2, 2016. It was released to American hot adult contemporary radio on January 23, 2017. "Love Is Love Is Love" was released as the fourth single from the album on May 19, 2017. Commercial performance Remnants debuted at number 88 on the Billboard 200 chart dated February 25, 2017, earning 7,000 album-equivalent units in its first week, of which 6,000 were pure album sales. On the Top Album Sales component chart, it bowed at number 28. Track listing | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 47:53 | title1 = The Story | writer1 = Phil Hanseroth | extra1 = LeAnn Rimes, Darrell Brown, Mark Batson | length1 = 3:24 | title2 = Love Line | writer2 = Brown; Rimes; Paul Barry | extra2 = Rimes, Brown, Batson, Niko Bolas | length2 = 4:03 | title3 = Outrageous Love | writer3 = Brown; Rimes; Tony Gad | extra3 = Rimes, Brown, Batson, Bolas | length3 = 3:15 | title4 = Mother | writer4 = Brown; Rimes; Batson | extra4 = Rimes, Brown, Batson, Bolas | length4 = 3:59 | title5 = Remnants | writer5 = Brown; Rimes; Batson | extra5 = Rimes, Brown, Batson, Bolas | length5 = 3:22 | title6 = Long Live Love | writer6 = Brown; Rimes; Batson | extra6 = Rimes, Brown, Batson, Bolas | length6 = 3:19 | title7 = How to Kiss a Boy | writer7 = Lori McKenna; Barry Dean | extra7 = Rimes, Brown, Batson, Bolas | length7 = 4:27 | title8 = Love Is Love Is Love | writer8 = Brown; Rimes; Lindy Robbins; Gad | extra8 = Rimes, Brown, Batson, Bolas | length8 = 3:50 | title9 = Learning Your Language | writer9 = Brown; Rimes; Gad | extra9 = Rimes, Brown | length9 = 3:48 | title10 = I Couldn’t Do That to Me | writer10 = Diane Warren | extra10 = Rimes, Brown, Batson, Bolas | length10 = 4:27 | title11 = Humbled | writer11 = Brown; Francis White; Rimes | extra11 = Rimes, Brown, Batson, Bolas | length11 = 3:07 | title12 = Do It Wrong with Me | writer12 = Brown; Rimes | extra12 = Rimes, Brown, Steve Jordon | length12 = 3:11 | title13 = Dang Dang | writer13 = Brown; Rimes; Batson | extra13 = Rimes, Brown, Batson, Bolas | length13 = 3:41 }} | total_length = 50:44 | extra_column = Producer(s) | title14 = Give Me Something (I Can’t Give Myself) | writer14 = Brown; John Hume; Rimes | extra14 = Brown, Hume, Rimes | length14 = 2:51 }} | total_length = 61:59 | title15 = Love Line | note15 = The Live Church Session | writer15 = Brown; Rimes; Barry | length15 = 3:36 | title16 = How to Kiss a Boy | note16 = The Live Church Session | writer16 = McKenna; Dean | length16 = 4:31 | title17 = The Story | note17 = The Live Church Session | writer17 = Hanseroth | length17 = 3:08 }} Credits and personnel :Credits adapted from liner notes. *Elizabeth White - background vocals *Sharlotte Gibson - background vocals *Tiffany Palmer - background vocals *Greg Calbi - mastering *Ruadhri Cushnan - mixing *LeAnn Rimes - primary vocals, background vocals *Darrell Brown - piano, keyboards, background vocals *Mark Batson - piano, keyboards *Niko Bolas - recording *Trevor Lawrence Jr. - drums *John Hume - recording, instruments, arrangement *Willie Weeks - bass *Ray Parker Jr. - guitar *Steve Jordan - arrangement, drums *Greg Hagan - guitar *Diego Ruelas - recording *Michael Chaves - recording, bass *Trevor Lawrence - recording, drums *Stuart Hawkes - mastering Charts Alternate covers LeAnn Rimes - Remnants (Teaser Cover).jpg|Teaser cover Reference Category:Studio album